


Everyday miracles

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: A place the rest his head, peace and quiet and a grubby battle worn Steve ambling up his path. Maybe there is such a thing as miracles.





	Everyday miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - tranquil
> 
> I know i'm several days behind at this point but I am trying to catch up ...

Bucky's memory was still patchy and there were some things that would never come back but Steve standing in front of him jaw set mulishly, bruises marking up his face was so familiar he suspected it might be a literal part of him.

Bucky reached out and brushed his hand over Steve's split lip watching as Steve's jaw softened slightly at the touch.

"What did you get punched for this time?"

Steve huffed slightly but didn't move his face from Bucky's hand "Arms traffickers, Nakia needed some back up near the border"

"Nakia needed back up? Or did Nakia need T'Challa not to worry?"

They both grinned and Bucky reluctantly let his hand drop. "There's some clean clothes inside, go wash up". Steve took a moment, eyes wandering over Bucky's face before heading inside Bucky's hut. Steve had been doing that a lot lately. Not all the time but enough that Bucky sometimes felt off balance. He snorted to himself off balance, sometimes he cracked himself up.

Bucky wandered down towards the lake. He sat down kicking off his sandals and letting the water lap gently across his skin.

It was still early, the sun low in the sky and the mist still lingering on the hills. Bucky took a deep breath letting the clean air fill his lungs. He loved this time of day, when the world is on the cusp of waking. When the air still has a sharp cold edge and everything is fresh.

He had never imagined a place like this. A small patch of land where he can heal and work without any expectation aside from the care of his few animals.

He watched a bird swoop low across the lake search for fish. The sounds of the goats in the distance and the occasional crash of Steve moving around in the hut.

Bucky closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the first rays of the sun and just let himself, for once, feel content.

When he heard Steve's steps coming towards him Bucky didn't move just patted the ground next to him. He heard the rustle of Steve’s clothes as he sat and the warmth coming off his body as he moved closer.

After a few minutes Bucky opened his eyes to find Steve sat staring at him again with that same look.

"What?"

Steve's mouth quirked at one side "you seem better, well not better but settled"

Bucky shrugged "Define better. I understand what's happening with me. I've had the time and space to begin to come to terms with everything. Will I ever be better? Probably not and I’ll never be what I was."

"Buck I…"

Bucky half turned towards Steve, "it's ok, look around. Look at the beauty of this place. I can enjoy it. That's fucking miracle".

Steve's gazed flicked to where Bucky's feet were gently moving back and forth in the water before coming back to his face. Bucky still couldn't interpret that look but something about Steve seemed to relax.

They sat in silence for a while both looking out over the lake.

Steve scratching his beard yet again finally got Bucky to look away. The knuckles of his hand were scraped raw and Bucky couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Steve paused scratching to raise an eyebrow.

"Something's never change" Steve looked puzzled and grabbed Steve's hand and brought it to rest of his leg. Steve watched as Bucky move his hand about looking at the scrapes and cuts.

With his bruised face and split knuckles Bucky thought that this was the most like old Steve he had seen for years. He'd seen Steve standing tall shield in hand. Steve looking defeated and hunching in like he was 5"5 again. Steve sure, Steve smiling, Steve tired. But here in this moment, with a certain set to his jaw he could see his Steve, the one in clothes to big holding his fists up and staring down a fight he was certain to lose.

Bucky lifted up Steve's hand to show him the knuckles. Steve merely rolled his eyes fondly and slid his fingers between Bucky's. Bucky looked down and mused to himself that it didn't matter, big or small, delicate or strong their hands still fit.

Bucky lifted Steve's hand and kissed his knuckles. Steve just smiled at him, and squeezed Bucky's hand tighter.

"Miracles indeed", Steve said.


End file.
